Bride of Fenton
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: With the support of her girlfriend Ember, Jazz enters a bikini contest to win a scholarship... but everything goes wrong when an old friend catches wind of their relationship. Sequel to Ghostly Reaction.
1. The Couples Chapter

Jazz lied on the floor, her hands resting behind her head as she listened to her girlfriend strum on her guitar. Ember laid her head on Jazz's stomach and smiled as the two shared this moment of tranquility.

A tranquility that was quickly broken by the former rock star, "I'm bored," Ember said playing a sour note.

As if on queue the door swung open to reveal a familiar Goth female, "Jazz I need your…" she paused in mid-sentence, "Is Ember resting on your stomach?"

"That was quick," Ember said hovering up to her feet, "So no one knocks? Ever, at all?"

"Knocking seems to be a foreign concept in this household," Jazz said with a sigh.

"Seriously… Ember… Stomach…" Sam said barely able to form her words.

"Use your big girl words, girlfriend of Dipstick," Ember said with a roll of her eyes.

Sam fixed a glare on the ghost diva.

Jazz finally got to her feet, "Sam, you know when you finally realized you wanted to be with Danny?" she asked staring at the younger woman.

Sam only nodded.

"Well…" Jazz started, "I have those same feelings for Ember."

"I don't understand," Sam said fixing the redhead with a confused look.

"I make her panties tingle," Ember said slowly.

Jazz palmed her face, "Do you have to be so graphic?" she asked in annoyance.

"She wasn't getting the G-rating so I had to step it up, Babypop," Ember said crossing her arms.

"I'm going to throw up…" Sam said clutching her stomach, "This is so wrong… so very wrong…"

Jazz sighed, "I assume you came into my room for a reason," she said trying to get the girl back on track.

Sam shook her head, "Danny's birthday is coming up and I just… Wait... does he know about this?" she asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes," Jazz said quickly.

"He already walked in on us," Ember stated with a wink.

"And I'm sick all over again…" Sam said taking a deep breath, "Well I was wondering what I should get him now that we've crossed that friend line."

"Leather, high heels and pink underwear," Ember said with a nod, "Dipstick will love it."

"Leather, high heels and pink underwear…" Sam repeated slowly.

"Ember!" Jazz exclaimed in astonishment, "I will not condone you promoting immoral behavior regarding my baby brother!"

"Why is my sister yelling at my enemy about me?" Danny asked as he walked into the room.

"Knocking. Learn it or I'll blast you back in time," Ember said as her fist began to glow.

"Back to when your outfit was in style?" Danny questioned as his eyes took on a green sheen.

Before the two could come to blows Jazz inserted herself between the two of them, "Knock it off you two," she said pushing them away from each other.

Ember simply threw herself on the bed, "Only for you, Babypop," she said as she began strumming her guitar once more.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Come on Sam," he said leaving the room.

Before Sam could walk out of the room Jazz grabbed her hand. As Sam turned to face the older woman she was met by a small smile and comforting gaze.

"Something from the heart should work just fine," Jazz said as she released the girl and allowed her to go on her way.

Jazz closed the door behind the Goth and turned to her girlfriend.

"What?" Ember asked peeking an eyebrow.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jazz asked walking to the side of the bed.

"Get me presents?" Ember asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nice try," Jazz said crossing her arms, a small smile playing at her lips.

-Meanwhile across town-

Long shapely legs carried a woman who was quiet literally built for sin down the sidewalk. A tight red business skirt hugged her thighs as her impressive cleavage threatened to spill out of her top. Fiery red hair defied the gentle wind and stayed in prominent horns.

As she walked down the street she saw a woman with an even larger chest than herself. An evil glint came into the woman's eye as she made her way to the other shapely woman.

"My, you have such a beautiful chest," she started slowly, "I'm sure you have the personality to carry yourself through life once they inevitably start to sag next week."

The chesty woman's face sank into a frown as she covered her chest with her arms.

The redhead smiled as misery energy came into her body.

"Still feeding off the misery of women with better assets than you, Penelope?" asked a masculine voice.

Penelope's head snapped around and then looked down to see a stout man in a butler's attire, "Bertrand… I'd feed on you but your vigor wouldn't sate a starving hamster," she said with a devilish smile.

"I missed you too, you stuck-up bitch," he said giving the taller woman a hug.

"Where would I be without my angry little boy toy?" she asked returning the hug, simultaneously drawing the jealousy of every man, and a few women, on the street.

The couple broke the hug and Bertrand looked up at Penelope, "When are we going to have a decent meal? These appetizers aren't doing a thing for my appetite," he said in a huff.

"Well…" Penelope started crossing her arms, "We could team up with Kitty and Ember for a quick plan."

Bertrand laughed, drawing a surprised look from Penelope, "You haven't heard?" he asked a sinister smile coming across his lips.

Penelope could only shake her head.

"Ember is sleeping with a human," he said with a snicker, "And if that wasn't bad enough it's the ghost brat's sister."

Penelope's lips curved into a wicked smile, "Oh the fun we shall have with this development."

-Danny's bedroom-

Danny walked into his bedroom with Sam following behind him.

Sam stopped in the middle of the room and watched as Danny lied down on his bed, "Danny are you okay with them?" she asked.

"There's not really anything I can do about," he said closing his eyes, "But if she slips up, just once, you better believe I won't hesitate to step in."

"You think she's changed?" she questioned sitting next to him on the bed.

"I think she's got a motive," he said refusing to open his eyes, "Whether or not that motive is for my sister or for her own personal gain is still up in the air."

"Well I don't trust her," Sam added quickly.

Danny sighed, "What do you want to do today?" he asked finally opening his eyes to look at his girlfriend.

"Well we could start talking about our personal lives," she said with a small smile.

And with that Danny shot up right, "Oh man, you're right!" he exclaimed rushing to his feet, "I haven't talked to Tucker!"

"Joy…"


	2. The Little Things

Jazz was breathing heavily, sweat beading down on her forehead. A smile playing at her lips as she took in the state of her partner.

"Is that all you've got?" Jazz asked between breaths.

"Work that elliptical, Babypop," Ember said sitting on the bed, her hand rummaging in a bag of potato chips.

"Maybe if you spent more time working out and less time at the bottom of a chip bag my baby brother wouldn't beat you all the time," Jazz stated knowing exactly which buttons to push.

"I'll have you know I almost had him," Ember said tossing the bad to the side, "And I'm in the best shape of my afterlife," she got to her feet and immediately clutched her side, "I think I threw out my back…"

Jazz let out a small chuckle as she stopped the machine and descended it to the ground, she then made her way to her girlfriend.

"Lie down," Jazz said leading the ghostly woman to the bed.

Ember lied down on her chest and immediately felt jazz straddle her hips.

"Relax," Jazz said as she began to massage Ember's back.

"That's the spot, Babypop," Ember said as her girlfriend massaged the pain away.

Just as Jazz began getting into the massage she saw the clock out of the corner of her eye, "I'm going to be late for school!" she exclaimed leaping from the ghost's back, "I need to shower and change!" she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room.

Ember sigh, "It was nice while it lasted," she said rubbing her sore back.

She continued to lie face down on the bed until Jazz came back into the room.

"I am definitely not going to be the first one to class now," Jazz stated brushing her hair furiously, "My headband has seen better days," she threw it on the dresser and then turned to Ember and patted her on the shoulder, "I'll be home after school."

Ember listened as her girlfriend gathered her possessions and made her way out of the room, "Guess that means I'm going for a walk," she said as she floated into the air and phased through the window.

-A few hours later Downtown-

Ember walked out of a shop, still rubbing her sore back as she carried a bag down the street. She walked with an air of satisfaction, a smile curved into her lips.

As she walked past an alley way her tranquility was broken when she heard her name.

"Ember McLain," a chipper voice called out.

"Sorry, I don't have time for autographs," Ember said, never looking at the other woman.

"Not even for an old friend?" the voice asked in a mock-hurt tone.

Ember's head snapped to the side, "Penelope Spectra," she said with a smirk, "Finished playing with the kids at the pool with those beach balls you call a chest?"

Spectra stuck out her chest, "Not even in their wildest dreams," she said with a smirk.

"How've you been?" Ember asked with a smile.

"Hungry," Penelope replied licking her lips, "And yourself?"

"Same old, same old," Ember said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, is that so?" Penelope asked crossing her arms, "I've heard you're sleeping with a mortal," she placed her hands on Ember's shoulders, "Oh Ember… you've been shunned by your own kind and forced to find comfort in the arms of a squishy human."

Ember pushed the other ghost away, "She's not squishy," she said defensively.

"She?" Penelope's eyebrow perked with interest, "So, it's a woman?" she asked with a smile.

Ember closed her mouth, realizing too late that she had allowed an important piece of information slip.

"Ember, Ember, Ember…" Penelope said shaking her head, "It was nice to see you… bye," she finished leaving the stunned girl alone.

As Penelope walked down the street she was joined by her faithful minion Bertrand.

"If I recall correctly, I already gave you all of that information," Bertrand said, furrowing his brow, "Why question her?"

"Oh Bertrand… Evil Psychology 101, always get the patient to squirm for your amusement," she replied with a wicked smile.

-Meanwhile with Ember-

As soon as Penelope left her side, Ember took to the air.

"Any information that succubus has is too much," she muttered to herself, "I've got to get to Jazz."

Ember flew higher into the air until the clock tower came into view, "She should be out of school by now," she said as she sped off into the direction of Fenton Works.

Ember's ghostly frame sliced through the air as quickly as she could, slowing for nothing and stopping only when she was on top of Fenton Works.

She looked down to see Jazz getting out of her car and walking to the front door, Danny followed behind her. Ember let out a sigh of relief.

"You better not let anything happen to her Dipstick," she said glaring at the boy.

-A few minutes later in Jazz's bedroom-

Jazz walked into her room to see Ember lying on her bed.

"I see you're in the exact spot I left you," Jazz said putting her bag on the floor.

Ember rolled over to look at the girl, "I missed you too, Babypop," she said with a small smile.

Jazz returned the smile, moving her hair behind her ear, "What did you do today?" she asked taking a seat next to the ghost girl.

In response Ember placed a small bag in her lap.

"What's this?" Jazz questioned as she opened it slowly, "Oh my…" her eyes widened in delight, "Thank you so much!" she hugged Ember tightly.

"Glad I got over that breathing thing…" Ember said returning the hug.

"It's beautiful," Jazz said holding up a brand new light blue headband, "I especially like the little skull in the center."

"I thought you could use an upgrade," Ember said with a wink.

"How did you get it?" Jazz asked tying the new headband into place.

"Turns out the shopkeeper was a fan, so I arranged for a small trade," Ember explained looking up at her delighted girlfriend, "One autograph and photo later, I was coming home with your little gift."

"I really couldn't ask for a better girlfriend," Jazz said giving Ember another hug.

"Me either, Babypop."


	3. Caught

-Later that day at the Nasty Burger-

Sam and Danny sat side by side in a booth at the back of the restaurant. Sam ate her salad slowly while Danny watched, a love struck look in his eyes. Sam took notice and began chewing more slowly until she swallowed her food.

"Danny?" she questioned slowly.

"Yes, Sam?" he responded with a smile.

"Does… this look infected to you?" she asked raising her bruised elbow for him to see.

"Ewe…" Danny said backing away from the appendage, "How'd you do that?"

"Sliding head first into second," Sam said dropping her elbow with a shrug.

At that exact moment the third and final member of their merry pirate crew slid into the seat opposite the couple.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Hey Tuck, how was work?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Brutal," Tucker said playing with his fries, "Judging the Secretary Bikini Contest took up the majority of my afternoon… I'm exhausted."

"Tucker, that is a gross misuse of power. What gives you the right to do something so sexist?" Sam asked glaring at her friend.

"I'm sixteen?" Tucker asked with a shrug.

"He's got you there, Sam," Danny said with a nod.

"Fine, but I also assume you got something important done," Sam said going back to her salad.

"I sure did," Tucker said with a large smile, "Amity Park now recognizes gay marriage."

"Well that's unbelievably progressive of you," Sam said peaking an eyebrow at the boy, "What brought that on?"

"Well with ghost activity at a record low, I had to increase tourism some how," Tucker responded taking a bite of his burger.

"You could have another bikini contest," Sam stated sarcastically.

"You think?" Tucker asked in delight, "Maybe I could use a scholarship to entice some of the ladies to participate," he rubbed his chin.

"What have I done?" Sam asked shaking her head in shame.

Danny wrapped an arm around her, "You inspire him."

-The very next day-

Danny lounged on the couch after a long day of school. He breathed a sigh of relaxation as a smile graced his lips. A smile that was quickly wiped from his face as his elder sister stormed into the room through the front door.

"Danny, what is the meaning of this!?" Jazz exclaimed as she held a piece of paper in front of Danny's face.

Danny took a moment to read over the paper.

When he finished reading it he smiled and snatched it from his sister's hand, "Oh man, he actually got it approved!" he exclaimed in sheer joy.

"Oh, so you know about this?" Jazz asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh… yeah… sort of…" Danny said sheepishly.

"And why didn't you tell me!?" Jazz asked as she rolled up the paper and started smacking Danny with it.

"Why would I tell you?" Danny asked taking flight, out of harm's way.

Jazz straightened out the flyer and pointed it straight up, "First prize is a ten thousand dollar scholarship!" she exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

Danny only looked at her in confusion, "But it's a bikini contest…" he said slowly.

"Oh! You're right!" Jazz said running up the stairs, "I need to start trying on swimsuits!"

"I'm going to kill Tucker," Danny said as he resumed lying on the couch, "Tomorrow."

-Meanwhile at a seedy motel-

Penelope Spectra stood in front of the motel mirror topless. An arrogant smirk crossed her lips as she marveled at her large chest. The smirk quickly turned into a frown as her breasts began to sag.

"Dammit," she said as she hastily put on her bra, "These meals don't even last the night."

One last look in the mirror confirmed her fears. Wrinkles began crawling across her face. She turned away in shame.

At that very moment, her man servant phased into the room.

"Darling I have wonderful news," he said in a flamboyant manner.

"What is it Bertrand?" she asked pulling on her button up shirt.

"I found a brand new meal for us to partake in," he said with a wicked grin.

"I'm getting tired of fast food, Bertrand, I need something filling…" she said floating to the bed to lie down.

"How about a bikini contest for a bunch of college bound teenagers?" he said with a malicious intent.

Penelope smiled, "A meal like that could tide me over until we figure out a way to exploit our happy little couple," she said, licking her thin lips.

"When you're at the apex of your power they won't be able to resist your misery," he said lying next to her.

"If I play my cards right, we can feed off those two for a month before they even realize we've drained them dry," she stated placing a hand on his hip.

He placed his head on her withered chest, "To a meal well earned."

-Jazz's room-

Ember sat atop Jazz's bed as Jazz tried on her two swim suits. Ember watched the young woman with mild curiosity as she would change into one suit then examine herself in the mirror, shake her head and put on the other suit only to repeat the process.

"Why can't you pick one?" Ember asked letting her head drop onto the bed.

"I think they make me look fat…" Jazz said with a frown.

Ember looked up at the girl in confusion, "Fat? I'd worry about those just spilling out of the top of your suit," she said pointing at her lover's chest.

Jazz looked at her chest in the mirror in a panic, "You're right," she said trying to lift her top even higher, "I've out grown these suits…"

"Maybe you could try a two piece," Ember said with a smirk, "Show off that trim tummy."

Jazz smiled and went to lie next to her girlfriend, "You are so supportive," she said nuzzling up against the ghost girl.

"Well I do what I can, Babypop," Ember said resting her head on top of Jazz's head.

"You think I can win this?" Jazz asked turning to face her lover.

"There's no doubt in my mind," Ember responded kissing the girl deeply.

And at that very moment, the couple was interrupted by the door slamming against the wall.

"Great Ceasar's ghost! My baby's kissing a ghost!"


	4. Daddy's Issue

-Fenton Family Kitchen-

Ember and a now fully clothed Jazz sat side by side at the kitchen table. The girls sat wide eyed and completely still as none other than Dancing Jack Fenton reigned down a tirade of expletives.

"And another thing!" Jack exclaimed waving his finger in the air, "No daughter of mine will be seen dating a ghost!"

"Jack!" Maddie yelled finally gaining Jack's attention, "Jack… Honey… This is Jazz, your daughter…"

"We've met," Jack stated slowly.

"Then you should know that she's mature enough to make her own decisions," Maddie said crossing her arms.

Jack turned to face his daughter and his daughter's lesbian ghost lover, "Jazz?" he asked simultaneously clearing his throat.

"Yes, daddy?" Jazz responded with a sheepish smile.

"You, uh… You're a lesbian?" Jack asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I am," Jazz said with a small nod.

"And…" Jack pointed at Ember.

"Ember," Ember said quietly.

"Thank you," Jack said nodding at the ghost girl, "And Ember is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Jazz said smiling at the ghost girl in question, "She is."

Jack nodded in understanding then turned his attention to Ember, "You're a ghost," he said with a frown, "An evil ghost."

"Well, evil is subjective," Ember started but was quickly silenced by a quick jab from her girlfriend, "I mean… I've given up evil."

Jack glared at Ember, who sat defiant in response.

"I can't do this, Maddie!" he exclaimed as he stood up, "I may be able to live with that fact that my daughter's gay but having her date a ghost is crossing a line!" he exclaimed as he left the room.

Jazz sank into her chair, "Mom?" she asked almost desperately.

"Why don't you people knock?" Ember asked as she rested her head on the table, "Seriously, I can't go invisible if no one ever knocks."

Maddie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut, "Your father just needs time sweetie," she said in the most comforting tone she could.

"I'll be in my room," Jazz said taking her leave.

Ember watched as the girl she loved walked away despondently.

"You were rather calm during the whole thing," Maddie stated taking a seat next to the rock diva.

"Yeah, well I thought blowing my top and doing something stupid would just make things worse," Ember said picking her head up off the table.

Maddie sat in astonishment at the young lady's growth, "I am amazed to see how much you've matured in your short stay," she said putting a hand on the ghost's shoulder.

"Your daughter brings out the best in me," Ember said softly, "If I wasn't dead, it would kill me to see her like this."

"It will always hurt me to see my children in pain," Maddie got to her feet and paused for a moment, "Jack… he'll realize that his love for his daughter will out weigh his hatred of ghosts."

"You took it a lot better than the old man," Ember stated crossing her arms.

"I'd rather have a gay daughter than no daughter at all," Maddie responded leaving the girl alone.

Ember sat in silence for a moment before she finally rose to her feet, "And I'd rather have her happy," she said as she rose into the air and phased through the ceiling.

-Meanwhile upstairs-

Jazz rushed down the hallway passed her brother and through the door to her room. Danny was left standing in her wake, watching as his distressed sister was in the process of a breakdown.

Steeling his nerves, Danny set forth to comfort his only sibling. Pausing at the door he knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Jazz?" he questioned as Jazz lie facedown on her bed, "Dad didn't rip your girlfriend apart molecule by molecule, did he?"

Jazz looked up at him as if he had just kicked a sick three-legged puppy who had just lost his job, "Are you serious?" she asked between sobs.

"Oh man," he said as he threw his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry Jazz! I didn't mean…"

"No, Dad might as well have…" she interrupted him quickly, "I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to come back."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Come on, Jazz… She loves you too much to run out on you like that," he said forcing a smile.

"You think?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sure!" he exclaimed nodding his head furiously, "I bet she'll phase through the wall any second now."

They both turned to face the wall.

"Any second now…" he said nervously.

As the siblings watched the wall, the ghost girlfriend in question phased through the floor and solidified behind them.

Ember watched them intently before making her presence known, "Any reason we're staring at the wall?" she questioned.

The teens leapt up in fear. They turned around to look at their attacker.

"I haven't gotten a response like that in so long," Ember said fighting off a fit of laughter, "I thought I forgot how."

"Well I'm glad you can laugh after everything that's happened," Jazz said turning her nose up at the ghost.

"Just putting things into perspective," Ember said sitting down on the bed.

Jazz looked at her lover for a moment before sitting next to her, "Ember… please don't take what my dad said personally…" she stated softly.

Ember lifted her head but looked past Jazz and towards Danny, "How did he learn to accept you?" she asked softly.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well… you see… I'm a ghost but I'm still human…" he said breaking eye contact, "I'm still his son."

"Do you think he'll ever come around?" Jazz asked giving a pleading look to her younger brother.

Danny stared at his sister for a moment, "I uh… Well… You're smarter than me Jazz, what do you think?" he said with a forced smile.

Jazz sighed, returning the smile, "We'll just give him time," she said patting Ember on the back.

"And if that doesn't work, I'll just write a new song and we can move out," Ember said with a nod.

Danny and Jazz could only stare at the ghost girl.

Ember peaked an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"


	5. Case of the Doubt

-The Next Day-

Tucker Foley, Mayor of Amity Park, sat at his mayoral desk conducting serious mayoral business.

Across from him sat an older well dressed man. The man sat nervously as Tucker looked over several pieces of paper.

Tucker sighed and set the papers down on his desk, "Well, everything appears to be in order," he said with a smile, "Looks like you'll be my final judge for the bikini contest Mr. Randal Bert," he stuck out his hand for the man to shake.

Randal took the boy's hand a shook it, "I appreciate the opportunity," he said as the duo got up and walked towards the door.

Tucker smiled at the man, "I look forward to working with you," he said as the man walked out of his office.

Randal waited for the door to close behind him before letting out a sigh of relief.

"How'd it go Randal?" asked a feminine voice.

Randal turned to face a familiar redheaded bombshell; "Snacking before dinner Penelope?" he asked eying the young woman.

Penelope smiled smugly at him as they began to walk down the hallway, "Well, it's in poor taste to keep a lady waiting," she said whipping the corner of her lips.

"When you show me a lady I'll be sure to be more urgent," he said as they faded away.

-Meanwhile at Fenton Works-

Jack sat at the kitchen table mumbling into his bowl. Maddie stood across the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest, staring at her husband in disgust.

"Jack Fenton," she stated sternly.

Jack's head snapped to attention, "Ah, Maddie it's just not right," he said furrowing his brow in anger.

"And what's not right?" Maddie questioned as her top began boiling over, "Your daughter finding someone that genuinely cares about her?"

As Jack rose to his feet he slammed his hand into the table, "Maddie, she's a ghost… they don't genuinely care about anything."

Maddie was taken aback, not by her husband's display of aggression but by his poor choice of words, "Does your son genuinely care about anything?" she asked, hurt apparent in her eyes.

At that, Jack's face softened considerably, "He's still my boy," he stated barely above a whisper.

"And that means he escapes your prejudice?" she asked almost pleading with him.

"What about you?" he asked defensively, "You hated ghosts as much as I do."

"Your son… our son, taught me that ghosts can be as diverse as people," she replied shaking her head slowly, "And maybe that's something you need to take into consideration."

And with that Maddie left the room, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

-Later That Day-

Jazz walked through the living room as Ember floated behind her. Jazz stopped suddenly and spun around to be face to face with the ghost girl following her.

"Remind me to pick up tampons on our way back," Jazz stated with a nod.

"I haven't needed a tampon in decades," Ember replied crossing her arms.

Both girls were silenced by a snort, "Menopause?" the voice asked.

The girls peeked over the couch to see Danny lounging with his hands behind his head.

"I'm dead you moron," Ember said rolling her eyes.

"Can't my two favorite people even pretend to get along for me?" Jazz asked shaking her head in shame.

Ember and Danny stared at her then at each other and finally back at Jazz.

"Fine!" Jazz said in a huff as she walked out of the front door.

"That was close," Danny said wiping his forehead with his hand.

"Tell me about it…" Ember said floating after her significant other, "Wait up Babypop!"

-A few hours later-

Ember sat, sprawled out in a chair in a department store, several shopping bags littered the area around her. A small trace of drool began to leak from her mouth as her eyes began to glaze over.

Just as Ember's eyelids betrayed her Jazz emerged from the dressing room wearing a light blue two piece bikini with a small black skull over the right breast.

"What do you think about this one?" Jazz asked as she took in the state of her girlfriend.

"My, my…" a sultry voice started from behind the young girl, "You've certainly filled out nicely, no wonder Ember's so possessive."

"Spectra," Jazz said narrowing her eyes.

"I can't help but notice that you're in a state of disarm," Penelope said as she began circling the girl.

After realizing her favored weapon was still in the dressing room with her clothes she looked toward her girlfriend. Ember released a light snore as if to confirm Jazz's fears.

"What do you want?" Jazz asked standing her ground.

"Oh, I'm just here to congratulate you on your little fling with Ember," Penelope said with a wicked smile.

"Fling?" Jazz asked in an insulted tone, "I love her."

"For now…" Penelope trailed off as she began walking away.

After but a moment of hesitation, Jazz stopped the older woman, "What do you mean by that?" she asked slowly.

Penelope smirked when she felt the warn hand on her shoulder, "An all American girl like you…" she started, returning to her usual air of superiority before turning to face the teen, "Life will certainly be more difficult for you. Society never accepts change."

Jazz shook her head, "You have nothing new to say," she said waving off the ghost psychiatrist.

Penelope was taken aback, Jazz was certainly much stronger than the last time they had crossed paths, "What about children?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in delight.

"Children," Jazz repeated pausing in her tracks.

"The fact that she's a ghost may weigh on your mind as well," Penelope said as she began to fade from view, "What happens when you get older and she stays the same? You're just a footnote in her life."

Jazz spun around to confront the woman but she had already vanished from view. Her facial expression softened as she returned to her dressing room.

A few minutes later Jazz walked out of the dressing room in her normal attire and walked up to the sleeping Ember.

She looked over her girlfriend in sadness. She reached out to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

Ember slowly stirred from her slumber, "Are you ready, Babypop?"


	6. The Power Cord

Ember and Jazz walked down the street. They walked side by side but they couldn't be further apart.

Ember reached out for Jazz's hand only to have her pull it away before she could grasp it. Not one to be deterred, Ember reached out for it again and again she was denied.

Ember furrowed her brow and stared at the younger girl for a moment.

In turn, Jazz only looked forward, focused on whatever was distracting her.

"So... What crawled up your ass and turned into a dick?" Ember asked with as much tact as she could.

Jazz came to a complete stop as her girlfriend's words entered her ears, "Wha..." was all Jazz could muster in her stupor.

"Look," Ember started forcefully as she glared at the mortal girl, "I know we haven't known each other very long but I still know when something's bothering you, Babypop," she paused for a moment, "So, tell me what's bugging you."

"I just..." Jazz started slowly then sighed, "I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing..." she said breaking eye contact, "I've always treasured my intelligence above all else and this contest is the antithesis to all of that..."

Ember's face softened considerably, "Oh Babypop... Don't think about the contest like that... Think about how you're outsmarting the system into giving you a head start on your future," she said pulling the girl into a hug.

"I didn't think about it that way," Jazz replied a look of worry still on her face.

-A few hours later at Fenton Works-

Danny sat atop his bed reading a magazine as Sam laid down with her head in his lap. she grabbed his magazine and threw it on his nightstand.

Before Danny could issue a protest Sam began to speak.

"You know... My parents are out of town and my Grandmother falls asleep around eight..." she said with a seductive smile.

Danny was left stupefied by this statement, his mind unable to grasp the concept.

Sam, sensing her boyfriend's predicament, propped herself up and kissed him, "Just stop by after your patrol," she said swinging her legs off the bed and taking her leave.

Danny could only watch her leave as her hips swayed back and forth, "Oh man I need help!" he said as he leapt to his feet and bolted out of the room.

-Meanwhile in Jazz's Room-

Ember sat on the floor tuning her guitar while her loving girlfriend lounged on the bed resting her troubled mind.

The peaceful silence was interrupted by a rapid knock.

Ember floated to her feet and turned to open the door only to see Danny in a slight panic, "I see someone finally got the memo on knocking," she said in a dry tone.

"I need your help," he said quietly, "I think Sam wants to go all the way."

Jazz leapt off her bed, "Oh baby brother, I'm so glad you thought I could help you," she said with a smile.

"Not you," Danny said shaking his head, "That's just gross... I need her help," he pointed to Ember.

"Me?" Ember asked in confusion.

"Ember?" Jazz questioned in offense.

"Jazz... I really appreciate you trying to help but it's just too weird to talk about with my sister..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "And besides, Ember's got way more experience than you do at this."

Jazz nodded, "Yeah... You're probably right..." she said in a defeated tone.

"Hold on... Did I just get called a whore by my girlfriend and her dipstick little brother?" Ember asked in agitation.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Jazz said waving her off, "You just have more experience with relationships than we do. He wasn't talking about your sexual history."

"Actually..." Danny started nervously, "I was..."

"Oh... ewe, Danny..." Jazz said turning her nose up at him, "That's private."

Ember only rolled her eyes, "What do you want to know Dipstick?" she asked returning to her seat on the ground.

"What do I do?" he asked gathering a wide-eyed expression from the ghost rocker and his sister, "I mean I know what to do but how do I get there?"

Ember shook her head, "You want to hold her," she said pulling her guitar into her lap, "Please her," she plucked a string, "Be tender with her," she adjusted a knob, "And when the time is right..." she played a power cord.

"Okay thanks, I think I understand," he said backing out of the room as quickly as he entered it.

Jazz turned to her lover, "That was... informative," she said peeking her eyebrow.

"Sex is easy, Babypop," Ember said grabbing Jazz's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Love is hard."

-Later that night-

Danny landed on Sam's balcony and phased through the window.

"Sam," he said quietly.

"You don't have to be so quiet, Danny," Sam said with a small chuckle, "Grandma sleeps like rock."

Danny cautiously closed the gap, "Is Granny spry?" he asked pulling Sam into a hug.

"Enough about Grandma, come here," she said before giving his a deep kiss.

"I forgot to bring..." he was silenced by another kiss.

"Don't worry I took care of it," Sam said taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

-The Next Morning-

Sam awoke slowly. As she stretched out her tired muscles she instantly took notice that she was alone in her bed. She bolted up right and looked around her room to see no sign of the ghost boy that she shared her life with. In a state of depression she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, holding herself tightly.

Just before a tear of sadness could fall the door to her adjacent bathroom swung open revealing a towel clad, raven haired youth.

"One of those aqua jets hit me right in the ass," he said drying his hair with another towel.

Sam smiled softly as a sense of warmth came over her, "I thought you left..." she said softly.

Danny sat down on the edge of the bed, "Sam, there's no other place I'd rather be," he said smile.

Sam looked into her boyfriend's eyes an elbow was thrust into her line of sight

"Does this look infected to you?"


	7. The Strike

-An hour later at Fenton Works-

Jazz and Ember laid together in bed. Ember's arms draped around Jazz, holding her close to her body.

Jazz's eyes fluttered open to look at the clock then shut her eyes, then after but a brief moment she leapt out of bed, "Oh my God! I'm late!" she exclaimed rummaging through her clothes.

Ember let out a yawn, "You can't be late... I don't have a penis..." she said her eyes still closed.

"Oh Man!" Jazz yelled throwing random items into her bag, "So late!"

Ember's eyes snapped open, "You're cheating on me!? Who is he!? I'll kill him!" she shouted floating out of bed.

"Danny!" Jazz called out.

"Danny?" Ember questioned, a disgusted look on her face.

"You were supposed to wake me up!" Jazz yelled in frustration.

"Hey! We still have to sort out this Danny thing," Ember said pulling on her shirt.

"I'm going to kill him," Jazz said darkly.

"I would too if he knocked me up," Ember said with a small nod, "Its pretty sick..."

At that precise moment Danny phased into the room with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "Hey guys," he said making his way to the bed and lying down.

"And just where have you been Danny!?" Jazz exclaimed in frustration.

"Wait... I know that look," Ember stated examining the boy closely, "I've left several a man with that exact look... He got lucky last night!"

"Yeah..." he said in a daze, "How you doing Jazz?"

"Furious!" Jazz responded.

"Yeah, can't believe you knocked up your own sister," Ember said crossing her arms.

"What!?" the Fenton siblings yelled in unison.

"I didn't... With her... ugh..." Danny said shaking in disgust.

Everything finally clicked in Jazz's mind, "He wasn't even here last night," she said shaking her head as if to rid herself of unwanted mental images, "I don't have time for this..." she scooped up her belongings and exited the door.

"Oh..." Ember stated softly, "This one's on me then," she held up her hands in defeat as she followed her girlfriend out of the room.

-An hour later-

Jazz and Danny sat dead center in the middle of the auditorium separated by a bored Sam. The ghostly duo sat in complete and utter silence as the ignored each other.

Sam rolled her eyes at the situation, "I wonder if Jazz is having any fun," she said with a sigh.

-Meanwhile backstage-

Jazz sat in front of her mirror clad in a black and electric blue bikini. She took in her appearance and sighed. She had often wished that people would take her more seriously, yet here she was in a bikini contest.

She watched as Paulina, Star and Valerie walked past her booth in the mirror. She couldn't help but notice women with more shapely hips, thinner frames and larger breasts.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself.

"You're trying to win a scholarship," a familiar voice called out.

"Tucker?" she asked looking at the shorter teen.

"You know, since I've known you," he said taking a seat next to her. "You've never lost at anything, ever... for any reason. So, why should you start now?"

Jazz gave him a hug, "Thanks Tucker," she said turning back to her mirror.

"Besides, what would Ember say if you lost?" he asked standing up.

Jazz was taken aback by his statement, "You know?" she asked.

"Please, Ember moves into your house, you're elated and Danny just looks miserable... Give me a little credit, Jazz," he said with a smile.

Jazz sighed in defeat, "I just don't know if I'm doing the..." she was quickly interrupted.

"If she can catch you when you fall it shouldn't matter," he said finally taking his leave.

"When I fall..."

-Several minutes later-

Ember, Danny and Sam watched in curiosity as the contest finally started. Ten gorgeous and curvy women walked from behind the curtain in a single file line.

One by one the girls were called forward for the judges to critique them. One well dressed man seemed extra malicious, cutting away at these girls like a master surgeon.

The well dressed judge smirked as only one girl stood before him, "This is your winner, Jasmine Fenton," he exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

As the tiara was placed upon Jazz's head she was given a bouquet of roses. In her state of bliss, Jazz failed to notice a dark mass beginning to take shape above her.

The mass formed glowing red eyes and pearl white fangs causing the audience to gasp in unison.

Penelope hovered over Jazz, her inky black hands threatening to snatch the girl right off the stage.

Danny leapt from his seat as the audience ran from the auditorium, "I'm going ghost!" he exclaimed as two white rings bisected him and split apart revealing his ghostly alter ego.

But before he could fly into action he felt a delicate hand on his wrist. He turned to see Ember glaring at him.

Danny sighed, "I could always use a sidekick," he said as they flew toward the stage.

"Remind me to crush your soul when we get..." her statement was cut short as one of the judges took to the air and cut off their path to the stage.

The older judge's form began to contort and change into a more recognizable form.

"Bertrand," Ember said with a glare.

"How?" Danny asked in confusion.

Bertrand smirked, "With Ember hanging around you, your ghost sense has become useless to you," he said as he morphed again into a sword wielding ninja.

"Go," Danny said in a low tone.

Ember nodded and took flight toward the stage.

Penelope still hovered over the stage absorbing the misery of the losers as Jazz backed away toward the edge of the stage.

Penelope leaned down and simply shoved her off but before she could return to her meal, Ember floated up into view, Jazz safely in her arms.

"Big mistake," Ember said, placing Jazz back onto the stage.

"You don't stand a chance," Penelope said with a smug look on her face, "I've got nine fountains of misery to keep me young forever."

With that statement something clicked in Jazz's mind. At that moment, she knew what she had to do.


	8. Improvise

Jazz ran to the other contestants and gathered them into a group. As she pulled the final girl into the group she looked out over the frightened girls and steeled her nerves.

"You don't need this to validate your worth!" Jazz exclaimed as the girls just stared at her, "You have other qualities!"

The girls simply continued to stare at her.

Jazz pinched the bridge of her nose, "You've all turned down the captain's of the football, basketball and track teams!" she exclaimed now glaring at the girls, "You could have any man wrapped around your pinky finger! Whatever happens, you don't need this!"

Paulina stood tall, "She's right, I've turned down college guys," she said her hands firmly on her hips.

One by one, the girls began standing firm and tall.

"No!" Penelope exclaimed, "What have you done!?" her form began to shrink, "Bertrand!" she called out just as he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Your turn Spectra!" Danny exclaimed as he flew to Ember's side, "You okay?"

Ember simply shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle," she said still glaring at the ghost.

Sensing the odds shifting against her, Penelope reached up and pulled the lighting structure down around her. As the lights crashed around them the resulting sparks lit the curtains on fire.

Penelope smirked, "Your move hero," she said taking her leave.

Before Ember could fly after her Danny grabbed her wrist, "Ember, I need help saving the girls," he said almost pleading.

Danny flew down, grabbed Jazz by the hand and picked up as many of the girls as he could, "Ghost strength fading..." he said as he flew toward the wall.

Ember followed suit and grabbed several of the girls, "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" she asked with a smirk.

Jazz cleared her throat, gaining the ghost diva's attention. When the two finally made eye contact Jazz fixed her with a not too pleased glare.

The duo phased through the wall and set the girls down across the street from the burning auditorium.

"Paulina Fenton, I still like it," Paulina said with a wink before taking her leave.

Ember watched in fascination but before she could open her mouth Danny cut her off.

"Not a word..." he said walking away from the happy couple.

Ember turned to Jazz.

"I won," Jazz stated sheepishly, her hands behind her back.

Ember's face softened considerably, "The fight or the contest?" she questioned a small smile playing at her lips.

"Both?" Jazz asked returning the smile.

Ember scooped Jazz into her arms, "Let's go home Babypop."

-Later that night at Fenton Works-

Danny sat at the coffee table as his two best friends, sister and arch-nemesis sat around him enjoying a rectangular cake.

"After the day I had, a small party is just what the doctor ordered," Danny said with a small smile.

"Yeah, too bad I have to raise taxes to pay for the auditorium's repair," Tucker said shaking his head.

"Good thing you legalized gay marriage to keep tourism up," Sam said nudging Tucker with her elbow.

"Vote Tucker," Tucker said with a smile.

"You legalized gay marriage?" Ember questioned turning to face Jazz, "You wanna get married Babypop?"

Danny started laughing.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed glaring at her younger brother.

"Any last words, Dipstick?" Ember asked balling her hands into fists.

"You can't get married," Danny said finally gaining control over himself, "Jazz is a minor and you're not among the living."

"So?" Ember asked crossing her arms.

"I love my sister, Ember," Danny stated leaning forward.

"Danny don't," Jazz said giving him a blank stare, "I love her now and that's all that matters."

"I don't want you to get hurt Jazz," Danny said his face softening, "Ember will live longer than all of us."

Ember stared at Danny for moment, "You're actually looking at this from my point of view aren't you?" she asked furrowing her brow.

Danny remained silent.

Sam cleared her throat, "So, how was it fighting side by side instead of against each other?" she asked.

"I knew he'd need my help," Ember said almost defiantly.

"Why would I need your help?" Danny asked rolling his eyes.

"Maybe because she's the one ghost you've never beaten on your own," she responded with a smirk.

"I beat her," Danny said in more of a whisper.

"Name one time," Ember said crossing her arms.

"Well, there was the one time..." Danny started slowly, rubbing the back of his neck, "What about when I..." he glared at her, "Shut up..."

"I thought so," Ember said with a laugh.

The group shared a bit of laughter before Danny himself joined in the festivities.

-A few hours later-

Danny washed the dishes while Ember and Jazz sat at the kitchen table.

"Kinda surprised you didn't run off with your girlfriend, Dipstick," Ember said relaxing into her chair.

"It's been a long difficult day for all of us," Danny responded drying the last dish.

Jazz suddenly began to squirm in her chair, a look of discomfort crossing her face.

"You okay Babypop?" Ember asked, eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously.

Jazz gave her a slight smirk, "What do you think?" she asked turning her nose up at the girl.

Ember furrowed her brow, "Jazz?" she asked slowly.

Jazz remained silent.

Ember wrapped her fingers around her guitar, "Penelope," she said calmly, "If you don't get out of her, I will tear off your leg and beat you back to life with it..." she finished in a menacingly low tone.

Danny balled his fists in anger, "What are you doing here Spectra?" he asked stifling the desire to do bodily harm to his sister's body.

Penelope began tapping Jazz's fingers on the table, "It would appear we're at a stalemate," she said with a devious grin.

"You're outnumbered," Danny said glaring at his sister.

Penelope laughed off the comment, "Please Danny, you're never out numbered when you're the one with the hostage," she said licking her lips.

Ember glared at her, "You better make damn sure your next move is a good one," she said never taking her eyes off her, "Because mine will be."

Penelope held at her hand, a large glowing green orb taking shape as she smirked to the ghostly duo, "It's time to end this."


	9. My Everything

Danny and Ember leapt away from the redhead but neither one could bring themselves to launch any form of attack.

Taking note of the duo's hesitation, Penelope slowly rose to her feet, "Mistake number one," she said with a grin.

With a few well placed ecto-blasts Penelope kicked up some debris and created a thick layer of smoke to mask her escape with Jazz's body.

"Jazz!" Ember called out, waving her hand in an attempt to clear out the smoke, "Jazz, where are you!?"

Ember stopped as she saw two rings of light bisect a shadow and move towards its feet and head.

"I'm going ghost!"

"Dipstick, I can't find Jazz," Ember said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Danny took a brief moment to take in his surroundings, "They're not here!" he exclaimed as the smoke began to dissipate, "We have to get outside."

Ember nodded her approval as the duo took flight and phased through the roof into the sky.

Ember and Danny hovered in the air, looking in all directions frantically searching for the one person they both cared about.

"Watch your ass!" Ember exclaimed as she tackled Danny in mid-air.

Two ecto-blasts flew past the duo, narrowly missing their mark.

"Thanks," Danny said softy.

"Don't go soft on me yet, Dipstick," Ember said narrowing her eyes at her nemesis, "We still have to save Jazz."

Danny nodded as he too turned to face his longtime adversary.

Penelope floated in the air, still occupying Jazz's body. Her hair whipped in the wind as a sinister smirk graced her lips. A maniacal laugh escaped her mouth but all the teens could see was Jazz in peril.

Danny stepped forward, jaw locked in determination. But he was pulled back by his arm. He turned around to see Ember staring at his elder sister.

"I got this one Dipstick," she stated as she dropped her guitar to the ground.

Ember's hair flared into an inferno as it wrapped around her body until it extinguished and the girl vanished.

Penelope was left with her mouth agape in shock. Until an explosion of fire appeared next to her and her ghostly rival emerged from it.

In one fluid motion, Ember went intangible and delivered a high kick to the side of the other woman's head. Penelope's intangible body separated from Jazz. Ember caught Jazz's limp body as her hair flared out to teleport the couple back to Danny's side.

Danny stuck out his arms as Ember placed Jazz in his arms.

She then kicked her guitar up into her hands and turned to face Penelope, "I have to finish this," she said softly.

"Don't do something you can't take back," he said giving the ghost girl a stern look.

"I guess that's the difference between being a hero and being a villain," she replied as she took flight.

Penelope finally gathered herself and glared at her former friend, "You would betray your own kind for that…"

She was quickly silenced as a wall of sound knocked her back.

"That was rude," Penelope said trying to shake out the cobwebs.

The attack was quickly followed up by a massive ecto-fist causing her to fall to the ground.

Penelope picked herself up off the ground and staggered forward, "Okay… Now it's personal…" she said as she spit out a tooth.

Ember flew toward the other ghost, her guitar cocked back like a baseball bat.

Penelope smirked as her hands began glowing with a sinister green energy, "Bring it bitch," she said as Ember approached in mid-swing.

Finally… with a sickening crack, Ember's guitar made contact with Penelope's skull. Penelope's body crumpled to the ground as she began to bleed from her freshly made head wound.

Ember looked at her victim, her grip tightening on her guitar.

Danny floated to the ground level, Jazz still safely in his arms, "Well Ember…" he said looking at the girl, "It's decision time."

Ember snarled as she looked at the unconscious form in front of her for what seemed like an eternity, "Its about that time huh?" she asked as she dropped her guitar for the second time, "Give me that thermos," she took the device from Danny's belt and aimed it at Penelope, "You deserve worse," she said as turned the device on her once called friend.

"Jazz would be proud of you," Danny said in a comforting tone.

"The things I do for love," Ember said with a sigh.

Ember felt someone grab her hand and turned to see Jazz looking up at her.

"That was kind of hot," Jazz said weakly.

Ember smiled, "I do what I can," she said with a wink.

"Come on, let's get her inside and get that," he said gesturing towards the thermos, "Back into the Ghost Zone."

-A few minutes later-

Ember sat at the kitchen table across from Jack Fenton. Once the patriarch of the family discovered what the ghostly woman had done he demanded that she meet with him.

"Déjà Vu…" Ember said slumping into her chair.

Jack had been staring at her since he called their little meeting, "So you saved my baby girl…" he said rather slowly.

Ember blinked in surprise as his tone of voice caught her off guard, "Yeah, I did," she said with caution.

Jack nodded and remained silent for a moment, "Welcome to the family," he said with a large smile.

"O… Kay…" Ember said in shock as Jack walked around the table, "Does that mean…"

"You have my blessing to date my baby girl," he said giving Ember a large hug.

"Really glad I got over that breathing thing…" she said still collecting herself.

-A few minutes later-

After finally wrestling herself away from a grateful Jack, Ember made her way upstairs and down the hall. She paused at an unfamiliar door and knocked.

"Come in," the voice inside called out.

Ember opened the door and poked her head in, "Hey, I don't want you to think I'm going soft or anything but… Happy Birthday, Dipstick," she said leaving the stunned teen alone.

-Meanwhile-

Ember continued her trek to her most desired destination. A smirk crossed her face as she stopped in front of the door that separated her from her prey. Foregoing all common courtesy she barged into the room, phasing through the door.

"Oh no, the mean ghost girl has come to take advantage of me in my time of vulnerability," Jazz said feigning fear.

Ember took in her love's attire, which consisted of nothing other than leather, high heels and pink underwear.

A wicked grin crossed the young ghost's face, "You sure Spectra isn't in there?" she asked making her way to the bed.

"I just thought that after everything that's happened… we deserved to be happy," Jazz said with a seductive smirk.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy."

**A/N: Trilogy?**


End file.
